


Sam's Laptop Gets Cursed And It Fucks Him

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Other, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saptop, because you wanted it and you’re a babe! I hope this is what you wanted, and I hope you like it, Helen!! (kinda based off the saptop pictures in this set of NSFW fanart http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com/post/20022901646)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Laptop Gets Cursed And It Fucks Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Sam’s not sure how this happened, how his laptop came to life like this, but it did, and Sam wasn’t about to start complaining with how it was fucking him.

The various cords that were plugged into the laptop were wrapped around his appendages. One cord was around his arm, another wrapped and sliding up and down his cock. And the mouse…the mouse was wrapped one around his leg before moving up and was fucking his ass.

Sam’s mouth was dropped open, and a needy whiny came out.

The mouse in his ass picked up it’s pace and Sam gave a moan, seeing pre-come dribble out of his cock and land by the laptop.

Sam heard the door open to the motel room, and before he could stop anything, Dean walked in the room, watching Sam with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“D-Dean.” Sam gave a soft moan. The mouse was still moving in him.

“Nope. Nope. Not even gonna touch this. No. I knew you loved your laptop. But, no.” Dean said, dropping what he had in his hands right inside the room and turned and left.

Sam had half a mind to get untangled by the cords and try to go after Dean, but one stroke to his cock and one, two, three thrusts to his ass made him forget all about Dean.

He moaned and his eyes shut, and Sam’s hips thrust back, as the laptop continued to fuck him.


End file.
